


A Quick and Merciful End

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hosnian Cataclysm, I Made Myself Cry, I like to hurt my own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In truth, Wedge doesn't have time to think when Starkiller Base destroys the Hosnian system.





	A Quick and Merciful End

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention last night that Wedge, my very favorite Star Wars character, may or may not have canonically been on Hosnian Prime when it went up, and that fact rocked my world. So I dealt with it by writing a fic where he definitely was. Yeah, I don't get it either.

In truth, Wedge doesn't have time to think when Starkiller Base destroys the Hosnian system. There's only half a second to wonder why the light has suddenly gone so red before he and billions of others simply cease to exist.

If he had, he might have known. He might have understood – the knowledge that though he had helped take down two Death Stars before, that hadn't stopped the forces of evil from creating another such weapon stopping him cold with bitterness and despair.

He would have been afraid.

But there is no time for thought. Perhaps it's kinder this way.


End file.
